miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia:FAQ
Witaj! Właśnie znalazłeś się na stronie naszego FAQ!FAQ (ang. Frequently Asked Questions) – zbiory często zadawanych pytań i odpowiedzi na nie, mające na celu udzielenie danemu użytkownikowi serwisu internetowego pomocy bez konieczności angażowania do tego jakichkolwiek osób. (Wikipedia) Tu znajdziesz odpowiedzi na najczęściej zadawane pytania na . Wiele odpowiedzi na pytania można także znaleźć na stronach pomocy. Jeśli jednak nie poznasz potrzebnych Ci odpowiedzi ani tutaj, ani na stronach pomocy, wtedy zwróć się do administracji. Pytania związane z kontem Po co zakładać konto? mogą edytować także niezarejestrowani użytkownicy, jednak posiadanie konta daje wiele możliwości, takich jak dodawanie obrazków i edytowanie częściowo zabezpieczonych stron, zwiększa także Twoją rozpoznawalność oraz umożliwia otrzymanie dodatkowych uprawnień, np. moderatora czy administratora. Na tej stronie można znaleźć wskazówki dotyczące zakładania konta. Czy można zmienić nazwę użytkownika? Na Fandomie istnieje opcja jednorazowej zmiany nazwy użytkownika. Szczegółowo opisano to tutaj. Radzimy jednak rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw przed podjęciem decyzji. Czy można usunąć konto? Konta nie można usunąć całkowicie, ze względu na zasady funkcjonowania wiki, jednak można je wyłączyć z użytku. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na zamknięcie konta, zajrzyj tutaj, by znaleźć szczegółowe informacje. Istnieje także opcja zapomnienia konta. Jak ustawić awatar (zdjęcie profilowe)? Wystarczy najechać na swój awatar na swoim profilu, a następnie kliknąć "Edytuj awatar". Następnie należy wybrać odpowiedni plik i zapisać zmianę. Więcej na temat awatarów napisano na stronie pomocy. Czy można posiadać więcej niż jedno konto? Posiadanie dodatkowych kont użytkownika, zwanych multikontami lub pacynkami, jest na naszej wiki zabronione. Jeśli chcesz utworzyć inne konto (np. po to, by odciąć się od poprzedniego), poprzednie konto musisz zamknąć. Profil użytkownika i tablica Każdy użytkownik może edytować swój profil, znajduje się on pod adresem Specjalna:Moja strona. Na swojej stronie możesz umieszczać dowolne treści oraz pliki, pod warunkiem, że nie łamią one regulaminu. Więcej tutaj. Co to jest wieża i jak ją zrobić? Wielu użytkowników posiada na swoich profilach wieżę, czyli ramkę z zakładkami. By utworzyć własną wieżę, możesz wykorzystać szablon wieży, który pojawia się domyślnie na profilach nowych użytkowników.Szablon pojawia się na profilach nowych użytkowników od 11 czerwca 2018 roku. Jeśli dołączyłeś na wiki wcześniej, skopiuj kod wieży ze strony szablonu i uzupełnij według wskazówek. Lista zakładek dostępnych na wiki znajduje się tutaj. Pomoc dotyczącą tworzenia wieży znajdziesz na tej stronie. W razie problemów z wieżą możesz zgłosić się do Pani chaousu lub Akodone. Co mogę robić na swojej tablicy? Na swojej tablicy możesz zarządzać wątkami. Każdy wątek możesz zamknąć/usunąć lub otworzyć/przywrócić, chyba że zostanie wcześniej zamknięty/usunięty przez administrację. Możesz także dodać i edytować powitanie na swojej tablicy, znajduje się ono na stronie Nagłówek_tablicy:Twoja nazwa użytkownika. Do powitania możesz przejść także przez przycisk "Edytuj powitanie" znajdujący się na górze Twojej tablicy. Jak mogę zmodyfikować kod profilu? Użytkownicy mają prawo do modyfikowania kodu strony ich profilu, tablicy, bloga oraz wkładu (przykład). By zmienić kod profilu itp., musisz utworzyć stronę Użytkownik:Twoja nazwa/profil.css. Zamiast słowa "profil" możesz umieścić inne, jednak musi pozostać końcówka ".css". Na tej stronie piszesz kod na zmianę profilu (więcej informacji znajdziesz w poradniku CSS). Gdy skończysz, musisz poprosić administratora o zaimportowanie kodu do MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Pomocy związanej z kodem CSS udziela Akodone. Blogi i fanon Wszyscy użytkownicy mogą tworzyć blogi na tematy związane z serialem Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot, a także ze społecznością wiki. Blogi możesz utworzyć przez tę stronę, a także po kliknięciu przycisku znajdującego się na stronie Blog użytkownika:Twoja nazwa. Zapraszamy także do zapoznania się z poradnikiem na temat blogów. W razie pytań związanych z blogami możesz się zwrócić do Strażniczki Fanonu. O czym może być opowiadanie? Większość blogów na wiki stanowią opowiadania na temat serialu, czyli tak zwane fanfiction (w skrócie fanfik lub FF). Opowiadania mogą być luźno powiązane z serialem, nie muszą się pojawiać kanoniczne postacie (można pisać o przygodach własnych postaci posiadających miraculum). Także można zachować kanoniczne postacie, ale odejść od koncepcji miraculów (np. pisać o przygodach Marinette w kosmosie). W opowiadaniach można zmieniać charaktery postaci, wprowadzać niezgodności z kanonem serialu oraz umieszczać fanowskie postacie. Dozwolone są także crossovery, czyli łączenie Miraculum z jakimś innym fikcyjnym uniwersum. Rzeczy dozwolone w opowiadaniach to temat-rzeka, więc nie będziemy się szczegółowo rozpisywać. Chodzi tylko o to, żeby było widać, że to opowiadanie na podstawie Miraculum. To, czego nie można umieszczać w opowiadaniach, określa szczegółowo regulamin. Jak utworzyć stronę wymyślonej postaci? Na blogach można także opisywać własne postacie. Przy tworzeniu bloga z opisem postaci fanowskiej możesz posłużyć się tą stroną, ale równie dobrze możesz tworzyć blog zupełnie samodzielnie. Fanowskie postacie mogą się pojawiać w opowiadaniach, ale nie muszą. Gdzie mogę znaleźć opowiadania napisane przez innych użytkowników? Jest kilka sposobów na znalezienie opowiadań: #Pierwszym jest poszukanie opowiadań na liście ostatnich wpisów, jednak tam znajdują się nie tylko opowiadania. #Możesz także zajrzeć na kategorię Opowiadania oraz na jej podkategorie, jeśli interesują Cię opowiadania w trakcie, zakończone czy zawieszone: FF-w trakcie, FF-zakończone, FF-zawieszone. #Poprzez listę opowiadań możesz dotrzeć do wielu opowiadań na wiki. Uwaga! Nie wszystkie opowiadania są tam wymienione. #Jeśli interesują Cię opowiadania polecone przez innych, zajrzyj na listę poleconych opowiadań. Jak dodać opowiadanie na listę opowiadań? Na wiki znajduje się strona z listą opowiadań. Aby dodać swoje opowiadanie do listy: #Na sam początek musisz włączyć edycję strony — nieistotne, czy edytujesz w VisualEditorze, czy w edytorze klasycznym, choć zalecamy używanie tego drugiego. #Zjeżdżasz na sam dół strony. Klikasz dwa razy enter, aby pozbyć się kropki. Wybierasz podstawowy nagłówek rozdziału (VisualEditor) lub Nagłówek 2 (edytor klasyczny) i wpisujesz tam swoją nazwę. Następnie zaznaczasz ją myszką i klikasz znak linku (dwa kółka połączone ze sobą na górnym pasku edycji). Tam przed swoją nazwą piszesz "Użytkownik:", czyli ma ci wyjść np. "Użytkownik:Rudy Kotek". Twój nagłówek już gotowy! #Jak wchodzisz na swojego bloga, masz tam link, np.: http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/'Blog_użytkownika:Rudy_Kotek/Odkryty_sekret'. Interesuje Cię tylko zaznaczona część. Kopiujesz ją. Następnie pod twoim nagłówkiem klikasz enter i w menu "Wstaw" klikasz "lista wypunktowania". Następnie klikasz przycisk linku. W okienko wklejasz zaznaczony tekst. Pojawią ci się dwie opcje, wybierasz tę drugą bez myślników. Klikasz "Gotowe". Pojawi ci się po kropce napis: Blog użytkownika:Rudy Kotek/'''Odkryty sekret. Wystarczy teraz tylko usunąć zaznaczoną część i zapisać. W kodzie źródłowym lista opowiadań wygląda tak: Twoja nazwa *Pierwsze opowiadanie *Drugie opowiadanie Jeśli mimo porad masz problem z dodaniem opowiadania do listy, poproś o pomoc Strażniczkę Fanonu, na pewno Ci pomoże. Pliki Jak przesłać obrazek na wiki? Plik na wikię można przesłać na kilka sposobów: za pomocą stron Specjalna:Obrazy, Specjalna:Prześlij, Specjalna:Prześlij wiele plików oraz podczas edycji strony, za pomocą panelu po prawej stronie (edytor klasyczny) lub na górze strony (VisualEditor). Więcej szczegółów znajdziesz na stronie Pomoc:Przesyłanie plików. Jak dodać licencję? Poradnik dodawania licencji znajduje się na tej stronie. Jak dodać film? Aby dodać film, wejdź na stronę Specjalna:Filmy i kliknij przycisk "Dodaj film" znajdujący się w prawym górnym rogu. Następnie wklej link do filmu, który chcesz dodać. Następnie klikasz "Dalej". Film już przesłany! Uwaga! Do filmów, w przeciwieństwie do obrazów, nie trzeba dodawać licencji. Pamiętaj także, że nieużywane filmy zostają usunięte bez ostrzeżenia. Więcej o filmach przeczytasz tutaj. Edytowanie Kto może edytować artykuł? Na artykuły może edytować każdy użytkownik, zarejestrowany lub anonimowy. Nieliczne wyjątki mogą edytować wyłącznie osoby posiadające konto od co najmniej 4 dni i które wykonały minimum 10 edycji (automatycznie zatwierdzeni użytkownicy), są też strony, które mogą edytować wyłącznie administratorzy i moderatorzy treści. Jak edytować stronę? Na temat edycji stron napisano dwie strony pomocy: Pomoc:Edytowanie oraz Pomoc:VisualEditor. Jeśli chodzi o sposób pisania stron, przyjrzyj się innym artykułom na wiki. Jeśli chcesz zedytować artykuł postaci, sprawdź inne artykuły na temat postaci i edytując artykuł, wzoruj się na ich stylu. Wkrótce na wiki powstanie poradnik edycyjny pokazujący, w jaki sposób edytować różne typy stron. Czy mogę stworzyć nowy artykuł? Jeśli na wiki nie ma strony, która jest niezbędna, możesz ją utworzyć samemu. Na stronie pomocy opisano sposoby tworzenia nowej strony. Pamiętaj, by przed utworzeniem artykułu zastanowić się nad kilkoma rzeczami: *Czy na wiki nie ma już artykułu o takiej samej treści, jaką chcesz wstawić? *Czy Twój artykuł jest niezbędny dla wiki? *Czy treść Twojego artykułu nie powinna znaleźć się w którymś z artykułów będących listami (np. Smartfony)? *Czy Twój artykuł nie powinien znaleźć się w fanonie? Gdy już zdecydujesz się na stworzenie artykułu, sprawdź, czy Twój tytuł nie zawiera literówek ani innych błędów! Pamiętaj, że stworzenie strony o prawidłowym tytule jest łatwiejsze niż jej późniejsze przeniesienie. Podczas tworzenia artykułu pamiętaj o kilku niezbędnych rzeczach: *Jeśli to potrzebne, umieść na górze strony któryś z szablonów informacyjnych. *Jeśli to możliwe, dodaj odpowiedni infoboks i go poprawnie wypełnij. *Nie rób z artykułu ściany tekstu. Dziel treść na sekcje, a czytelnicy łatwiej odnajdą to, czego szukają. *Dodawaj pliki związane z treścią strony, by urozmaicić artykuł. Jednak nie dodawaj ich za dużo. Jeśli w artykule powinno się znaleźć więcej zdjęć, dodaj do artykułu galerię zdjęć. *Niemal do każdego rodzaju artykułu istnieje odpowiedni navboks. Pamiętaj o jego dodaniu pod nagłówkiem "Zobacz też...". *Dodaj do artykułu odpowiednie kategorie. *W miarę możliwości znajdź na obcojęzycznych wiki swój artykuł w innych językach i dodaj linki językowe. Jeśli będziesz pracować nad artykułem przez więcej niż jedną edycję, dodaj szablon edycja na górze strony lub rozpocznij artykuł w brudnopisie. Gdy go skończysz, wtedy przenieś treść na stronę. Inne Jak zmienić ustawienia? Swoje własne ustawienia możesz zmienić na stronie Specjalna:Preferencje. Na stronie pomocy opisano, co można zmienić. Co to jest podpis? Podpis to najczęściej link do profilu użytkownika i dyskusji razem z datą, często występują w nim rozmaite formatowania. By wygenerować podpis, należy '''w trybie źródłowym wstawić cztery tyldy, czyli: ~~~~. Podpisu używamy najczęściej na stronach głosowań. Po więcej informacji na temat podpisu można zajrzeć na stronę pomocy lub napisać do administracji. Co to spam? Najlepsza definicja zawarta jest w tutejszych podpunktach. Z definicji SPAM to niechciana poczta elektroniczna. Na naszej wiki (i wielu innych serwisach) to określenie obejmuje jednak: # flood — wielokrotne pisanie tego samego, powtarzanie już zadanych pytań, względnie pisanie nowych komentarzy zamiast edytowania starych; # uporczywe dodawanie bezsensownych komentarzy; # dodawanie bezsensownych wątków na forum; # dublowanie istniejących wątków; # wysyłanie innym użytkownikom bezsensownych wiadomości na tablicy; # wysyłanie innym użytkownikom wiadomości wbrew ich woli; # nadsyłanie duplikatów plików; # nadsyłanie bezsensownych plików; # uporczywe wprowadzanie bezsensownych edycji do artykułów; # kilka innych, nieprzewidzianych powyżej sytuacji, które administracja uzna za spam. Jak stworzyć brudnopis? Wystarczy, że utworzysz stronę Użytkownik: /Brudnopis. Jeśli chcesz mieć więcej brudnopisów, wystarczy, że do słowa Brudnopis dopiszesz jakąś liczbę, na przykład 2''. W brudnopisie możesz zamieszczać dowolne treści niełamiące regulaminu. Możesz także tworzyć inne podstrony profilu, między innymi z osobistymi kodami CSS i JS. Nikt nie ma prawa edytować podstron Twojego profilu bez Twojej zgody, chyba że są to poprawki techniczne (usuwanie redlinków itp.) lub usuwanie treści łamiących regulamin. Jak dostosować kod strony do własnych potrzeb? Jeśli chcesz dostosować kod wiki do własnych potrzeb, możesz utworzyć osobiste strony CSS i JS. Gdy utworzysz własną stronę CSS czy JS, nikt nie może jej edytować ani usunąć, nawet administratorzy. Jeśli nie posiadasz uprawnień do usuwania stron, a chcesz pozbyć się kodu, jedynym sposobem jest usunięcie treści strony. Osobiste strony CSS, jakie możesz utworzyć, to Specjalna:Moja strona/common.css oraz Specjalna:Moja strona/wikia.css. Jako że nie ma już skórki Monobook, nie opłaca się dostosowywanie kodu do tej skórki. Na tych stronach możesz dokonywać dowolnych zmian. Pomocy związanej z kodami CSS udziela Akodone. Kody JS możesz edytować na tych stronach: Specjalna:Moja strona/common.js oraz Specjalna:Moja strona/wikia.js. Na wiki istnieją także gadżety. Jeśli uważasz, że na wiki powinien powstać jakiś gadżet, napisz do technika (Akodone). Jak zostać administratorem? Administratorzy to zaufani użytkownicy, którzy wnoszą duży wkład w rozwój wiki. Aby zostać administratorem, muszą zostać spełnione odpowiednie warunki: #Musisz spełniać wszystkie wymagania opisane we wnioskach o uprawnienia. #Administracja musi potrzebować nowego członka. Niepotrzebne jest mianowanie nowych członków administracji, gdy aktualni są aktywni i radzą sobie z utrzymywaniem porządku na wiki. #*Jeśli administracja będzie potrzebować nowego członka, zorganizuje nabór na forum. Jeśli zdarzy się sytuacja, że żaden członek administracji nie będzie aktywny, możesz złożyć wniosek o adopcję. Pamiętaj! Nawet jeśli zostaniesz członkiem administracji, nie oznacza to, że będziesz od razu administratorem. Prawdopodobnie będziesz zaczynać od funkcji moderatora. Zresztą, większość aktualnych adminów była na początku moderatorami (i to nieraz przez długi czas). Wikiowy savoir-vivre Ta sekcja nie zawiera odpowiedzi na pytania, ale porady dotyczące obyczajów panujących na wiki i nie tylko. Za niedostosowanie się do obyczajów nie można dostać blokady, lecz ostrzeżenie już tak. # '''Pisz poprawnie'. Do tej pory nikogo nie zbanowano za błędy ortograficzne, lecz użytkownicy niezbyt przychylnie patrzą na osoby robionce błont na błendzie. Osoba, która nie zna nawet podstawowych zasad ortografii, nie jest poważnie traktowana i naraża się na krytykę ze strony innych użytkowników. Poprawna pisownia przyda Ci się nie tylko na wiki, ale też w szkole, jak również w dorosłym życiu. Jeśli nie radzisz sobie z ortografią, to skorzystaj ze słownika lub z tego. #'Przywitaj się, wchodząc na czat i pożegnaj, wychodząc'. Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia z innymi osobami, nie wita się z nikim i wychodzi bez pożegnania. Taka osoba bez wątpienia zostałaby uznana za gbura. Podobnie jest na czacie. Napisanie "hej" po wejściu i "pa" tuż przed wyjściem nic nie kosztuje i nie jest zbyt trudne. #'Na forum nie spamuj wypowiedziami, które nic nie wnoszą.' Wielu użytkowników pisze na forum "ok", "zgadzam się" itp. Takie wypowiedzi są przydatne w głosowaniach, ale w pozostałych wątkach nic nie wnoszą i są traktowane jako spam. #'Nie odkopuj wątków'. Na wiki stare wątki są automatycznie zamykane. Jednak zdarza się, że ktoś odpisuje w wątku dzień przed zamknięciem. Zanim coś napiszesz w wątku, spójrz na datę ostatniej wypowiedzi. Przypisy Kategoria:Pomoc